


Our Last Night Together

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, breaking up, obligations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson part ways so Don can fulfill his obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

          Tonight is to be our last night together. This time when he leaves, Don will go home to Angel, I don’t know if he realizes it or not, but when he goes he’ll be taking with him my heart, my soul , and my dreams. In a way I can’t wait for him to get here, but on the other hand, I home I don’t hear his key in the door.

 

          I know that’s selfish, but I just can’t stand the thought of losing him. In the short time we’ve been lovers I’ve felt more that I have my entire life. I guess that’s just the effect Don has on me. I guess I need to stop daydreaming and get my thoughts together because he will be here soon.

 

          Sure enough I hear Don’s key in my front door, and it’s all I can do to keep from crying. He leans down to kiss me, and I gently turn away. He gets the message and asks me about about me day. I manage to answer him and ask about his day in response.

 

          Don looks at me funny and makes the following statement: “Baby, I know you don’t want this, but there’s not a whole lot I can do about it.”

 

“I realize that, Don…..you did the right thing by telling me she was pregnant. I told you I wouldn’t stand in your way, and I won’t…..”

 

“I know this must be hard for you…..”

 

“You don’t know the half of it, Don….. I’ve loved you so much in such a short time, and never thought that love could be so right. It’s just my bad luck to have fallen for someone who could never be mine, and now that you’re going to be a father……”

 

“Babe, we’ve been through all of that …..”

 

“I know we have, and I’m not trying to start an argument. I’m just stating facts……”

 

“So what should we do?”

 

“There’s really nothing to do……just sit and talk with me a while,torture me a little longer,  tell me you’ll miss me…..even kiss me. When all of that is said and done, then you can go home to her and act like you don’t even know me…..”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

Epilogue:  4 years later

 

          Jackson didn’t see Don after that night. He kept his promise until one autumn afternoon when he was walking in Central Park. A little girl about four years old was sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. Jackson stopped and asked the little girl is she was hurt. She said that she wasn’t, but that she was lost and couldn’t find her daddy. Jackson asked who her daddy was, and she said his name was Don Flack and that he was a detective.

 

          Jackson was shaken but made a quick recovery and asked the girl her name. She said her name was Jacqueline Flack but everyone called her Jackie. Jackson ask for her dad’s cell # so he could call and let Don know she was okay. Before he could do so, he heard a familiar voice yelling Jacqueline’s name. The little girl ran toward Don, and Don walked over to where Jackson stood. The two men shook hands while Don thanked Jackson for finding his daughter. Jackson said he had to go, and as he walked away from Don and his daughter, Don called out his thanks once more. Jackson acted as though he never heard and walked on…….

* * *


End file.
